


OCD

by JeS3004



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeS3004/pseuds/JeS3004
Summary: Humanize your biggest flaw
Kudos: 4





	OCD

My OCD does not sleep. It is always active. When I wake up, it is seeing messy and hearing everything at once. It makes its bed 13 times before it gives up and goes downstairs. Once downstairs it must go back up and turn off the light (it will do this 13 times). Before school, it packs and unpacks its backpack 13 times to make sure it has everything. It sees one binder, two pencils, one eraser, two orca cards, one pair of headphones, one phone charger, one phone, one computer, two flash drives, one pack of gum, and one jewellery box of blades. It smells sweat from the anxiety of being late. It hears thousands of word mixing into one. It feels pressure to be normal and perfect. It runs out of the door but must go back and lock the door 13 times before it walks, only stepping on sidewalk, to school it sees that it stepped on a crack and must go back and start again.


End file.
